


Christmas Presents

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Era, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: The Bateses celebrate Christmas 1926.





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quicksilver-and-light](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quicksilver-and-light).



> **A/N:** We did a Secret Santa in 2015, and this was my gift for quicksilver-and-light / pussycatwithattitude's. It’s S6 compliant, and I took as many spoilers/speculation I had for the CS to make it as canon as possible. I managed to get a lot of it correct!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Downton Abbey._

**_Christmas 1926_ **

 

Last Christmas for Anna and John Bates had been a fairly quiet one, but one filled with great anticipation. There had been the tension of knowing that what they were waiting for was so close and almost within reach, but most importantly, there had been the immense hope of one of their dreams finally coming true.

Their little miracle had arrived the next week, on New Year’s Eve. Looking back, it seemed like only yesterday they were welcoming him into the world in Lady Mary’s bedroom, of all places, and now today, here was William, their pride and joy, giggling as he toddled along the rug in their new sitting room.

The Bateses had only just settled into their new home, adjacent to the inn that they purchased a little less than six months ago. They had discussed their departure from service more and more leading up to their son’s birth, but waited until William was old enough to start looking for the little hotel to fulfill their other dreams. Luckily they had been able find to property that was close enough to Downton so they could visit when they had the time, although with a baby and a rather flourishing new business, that proved to only be on special occasions.

Life was much different now, but in the best ways possible. Instead of being at the beck and call of their employers, they were ruled by their little boy. But the roles of parenthood well suited Anna and John. He had been so astounded with how naturally it all came to her, especially on those first sleepless nights, but it filled him with so much pride to watch his beloved wife tending to their much long-wanted and awaited for child. She had endured so much, but made it through it all, and now they were the happiest they had ever been.

John carefully set himself down on the rug by William, who had plopped himself down after he teetered too much on his unsteady legs. With a smile, John smoothed down a blond cowlick, always happy that his son had inherited Anna’s fairer coloring (although she claimed that he had his nose).

William stuck out his arms. “Dada, up,” he instructed.

“But I just got down here to be with you,” he said teasingly. William had other plans though, and clamored towards his father on his accord. John scooped him and balanced him on his good leg and William reached upward, grabbing onto John’s tie.

“Now, now, Mummy will be here shortly, and then we have some things for you to open.” Since William’s first birthday would be the next week, they had decided to hold back a few gifts, but Anna had been determined to give their child a proper first Christmas. She had worked tirelessly on decorating both their home and the inn, wanting the most prefect trees. John was just happy that they would be joining the Carsons for dinner tonight so she wouldn’t have to do any cooking. He didn’t want her to burn herself out too much that she’d be too tired to enjoy seeing their old friends, although she had see many of them at the tenants’ Christmas Party that had been hosted at the Abbey the night before. Lady Mary had insisted that they bring William along so she could dote upon her godchild and he could see Master George and others, but they didn’t stay too long, so that William could be well rested for Christmas morning.

Anna finally entered the room, her face lighting up to see her two favorite boys. “Are you ready to see what Father Christmas has brought you?” she asked, unpinning William’s stocking from over the fireplace.

He let go of his father’s tie and intently watched as his mother made her way over to them.

She got on her knees beside them, John guiding William to be a little closer to her. “So let’s see what’s inside of here!” One by one, she produced a set of wooden blocks in various shapes and sizes and placed them before her son, who grabbed two and held them in his chubby little hands, cooing.

“And see, then you can do this,” she said, stacking a few of them.

William was unsure about that, and just clacked his two blocks together. John chuckled, beaming at his family. Anna met his gaze and smiled. Even in the smallest things, the most overwhelming feeling of love overtook them.

His next present was wrapped, and at first William was too interested in the paper and the box but then he discovered the teddy bear inside and squealed in delight over his new fuzzy friend.

They hadn’t wrapped the last gift, as it was too big. Anna moved the wooden rocking horse from out behind the tree and onto the rug. William stood, uncertain what it was. But then his father’s attention was diverted elsewhere.

“Oh look, William, it’s snowing!” John lifted his son so he was balanced on the windowsill. “Just like when you were born.”

He smiled as William pressed his hands against the glass pane. “No?” the toddler asked.

“Yes, snow,” John replied with a chuckle. He looked over his shoulder to Anna, who was gazing lovingly at her family.

William watched entranced for a bit, but then squealed and motioned for his father to put him back on the rug in order to go to see his new toys again.

John sat down on the sofa and gestured for Anna to join him.

“This one’s for you,” she said, handing John a small box and sitting down beside him.

“I thought we agreed to exchange our presents later,” he said, growing confused.

She smiled. “I decided I couldn’t wait.”

He took the box from her, unwrapped it, and lifted off the lid. Inside there was a small knitted pair of white booties.

“Anna,” he started, quizzically, “I think that these are for William.”

She shook her head and smiled again, although her eyes were misting over. “No, they are not.” She tried to deliver the statement as matter-of-factly, but the emotion in her voice betrayed her.

Realization hit him, his own tears gathering. “Really?”

“Really!” She grinned, her smile bright enough to light up the entire room on it’s own.

 “Have you—”

 “No, not yet,” she cut him off, shaking her head. “But I’ve made an appointment to make the trek to London to see Dr Ryder so we can more closely monitor things this time. I just felt that I ought to tell you now rather than later… I worry that’s too early but considering how things worked out—” she gestured to William.

"Well, bad harvest, bad harvest.” He said it jokingly but he knew how much that superstitious phrase actually reassured his wife.

Anna giggled, remembering when she taught him that. “Yes, bad harvest.”

They leaned towards each other, their lips meeting for a kiss, both smiling into it.

“I was just thinking earlier above how I couldn’t be happier, and now you proved me wrong,” he said, his voice growing thick. “And now next year will be even happier.”

William happily shrieked as he managed to climb onto the rocking horse and get it going, accompanied by more precious giggles of glee.

“Now imagine this times two,” Anna said. She meant it teasingly, but her voice quavered all the same.

John took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “Gladly.”

Anna glanced up at him and stole another kiss. Too overwhelmed with love to say anything else, she turned back to watch William. John pressed another kiss into her temple.

They had been through so much pain and hardship, but now here they were living out the happiest chapters of it all. While there was so much that they wished they could change about the past—more for one another than anything else—they both knew that all they went through is what got them to their lives now, and the present was something that they’d never exchange.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Here’s my original ending notes :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> _“Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this. But even more so I hope you enjoy the final episode – when we finally meet canon Baby Bates! I still can’t believe the day has finally arrived.”_


End file.
